El motivo más fuerte
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Tras una terrible pesadilla de Yuzu, Ichigo se da cuenta de que desde que se ha convertido en shinigami ya casi no pasa tiempo con sus hermanas, por lo que decide pasar el día con ellas.


Bueno, este fic lo escribí hace no mucho porque me parece que Ichigo siempre está por ahí y nunca se acuerdo de su familia (o no demasiado) y bueno, porque Yuzu me encanta y me parece un personaje muy genial, así que espero que disfrutéis de este fic ^^

**EL MOTIVO MÁS FUERTE**

En la ciudad de Karakura la gente parecía dormir, aunque en casa de los Kurosaki las luces todavía estaban encendidas.

En la habitación de Karin y Yuzu, esta no podía dejar de llorar. Tanto su padre como su hermano habían acudido allí para tratar de calmarla, aunque les estaba costando, la niña había tenido una horrible pesadilla.

Al final Ichigo logró hacer que se calmase mientras la abraza fuertemente contra su pecho; poco después Yuzu dormía tranquilamente. Ichigo decidió dormir con ella, probablemente en cuanto se fuese volvería a llorar, por lo que se tumbó en la cama de su hermana sin soltarla y él también se durmió.

Amaneció en la ciudad y Yuzu comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue el pelo naranja de su hermano, y ella sonrió: lo había echado de menos. Yuzu volvió a cerrar los ojos y los apretó fuertemente mientras dejaba que el olor de su hermano le impregnase. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, esta vez era de felicidad por tenerlo allí con ella.

Poco rato después Ichigo despertó y bajó a la cocina en la que ya estaba su padre desayunando.

-¡ICHIGOOOO! –Gritó mientras iba directo a golpearlo.

El pelinaranja se apartó dejando que su padre se estrellase contra la pared y, mientras bostezaba, le dijo que iba a llevarse a su hermana pequeña a pasar el día fuera. Isshin abrió los ojos y preguntó el motivo de que su hijo decidiese pasar fuera con su hija.

-Hace mucho que no estoy en casa, y sé que ella lo está pasando mal; además dudo que tú la estés criando bien.

Isshin, dolido por las palabras de su hijo, corrió al cuadro de Masaki a llorar. Ichigo en cambio fue a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras el shinigami sustituto preparaba tostadas bajo Karin ya vestida y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Ichigo le revolvió el pelo y le puso delante un plato con dos tostadas en los que había intentado dibujar una carita feliz. Karin iba a decir algo mordaz pero, por algún extraño motivo, logró morderse la lengua.

En lo que la niña se comía su desayuno, Yuzu bajó sonriendo. Parecía cansada.

-Yuzu, cuando acabes de desayunar, ¿qué te parece si salimos tú y yo?

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? –Preguntó la niña mientras llenaba sus tostadas de nata.

-No sé, a dónde te apetezca. –Respondió su hermano mientras se encogía de hombros y le quitaba el bote de nata. –Y deja de echarte nata, que sabes que luego Rukia se enfada si no le queda para las fresas.

-¿Podemos ir al parque de atracciones? –Preguntó mientras saltaba de la silla. –Karin, ¿tú también te vienes?

-Lo siento, no puedo ir, he quedado para jugar al fútbol con Shiro y los demás.

-¿Shiro? –Ichigo alzó una ceja. -¿Qué confianzas son esas? ¿No te dice que tienes que llamarlo Hitsugaya taicho?

Karin se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, aunque rápidamente se metió un trozo de tostada en la boca. Yuzu comenzó a reír disimuladamente mientras su padre se escandalizaba.

-¿Qué mi niña tiene novio?

-No, papá, Shiro solo es un amigo, no seas pesado. Y bueno, me voy que si no llego tarde.

Karin salió corriendo de la cocina y se fue de casa con el balón entre los pies dejando a su padre derrumbado en una silla y a sus hermanos riendo ya sin disimular.

Cuando Yuzu terminó le dijo a Ichigo que esperase cinco minutos, que iba a cambiarse y enseguida bajaba. El pelinaranja vio a su hermana subiendo las escaleras y pensó en lo mucho que había crecido.

Cuando bajó ya lista dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla, le dijo dónde estaba la comida y le dijo a su hermano que ya estaba lista para irse. Los dos salieron a la calla y entonces Yuzu hizo algo que extrañó a Ichigo: le tomó de la mano.

La mano de Yuzu era muy pequeña en comparación con la de él, y estaba caliente. Ichigo sonrió y comenzó a hablar con ella, descubriendo una hermana que antes no conocía.

Desde la aparición de Rukia su vida había sido un no parar y, de tanto tratar de salvar el mundo, a veces se había olvidado de que su familia también le necesitaba.

Ichigo siempre se había sentido muy unido a sus hermanas, pero con Yuzu la relación había sido especial. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que era la más frágil, aunque tras aquella experiencia se había dado cuenta de que era una niña muy madura para su edad.

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque de atracciones, Ichigo se dio cuenta de su hermana estaba creciendo muy rápido. En el mismo momento que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, sufrió una terrible revelación: se parecía a su padre más de lo que se creía.

Ya en el parte de atracciones los dos disfrutaron mientras se montaban en la montaña rusa y comían algodón de azúcar. Después de comer se encontraron con Isshin y con Karin, que no habían querido perderse la diversión.

Antes de irse a casa los cuatro se metieron en un fotomatón y se hicieron fotos poniendo caras raras.

Cuando el día acabó Ichigo se sentía completo, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa su teléfono comenzó a sonar, un hollow andaba cerca.

-Esto…tengo que irme un momento. No tardaré, si queréis ir cenando sin mí. –Dijo Ichigo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando la voz de su hermana hizo que se girase. Yuzu corría hacia él. La niña le tendió una de las fotos que se habían hecho, en ella Karin estaba delante de su padre, al que solo se le veía media cara, y Yuzu estaba dando un beso a Ichigo en la mejilla.

Ichigo la recogió con manos temblorosas y sonrió, guardándosela después en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, muy cerca del corazón.

-No tardes en volver, por favor. –Suplicó ella.

-No lo haré. –Ichigo sonrió y se fue corriendo.

Cuando el chico regresó a casa Yuzu estaba acurrucada en el sofá, se había quedado dormida esperándolo. Ichigo sonrió y tomó a su hermana en brazos, era muy liviana. Luego la llevó a su habitación y la metió en la cama. Antes de irse se giró para contemplar a sus hermanas antes de irse a dormir y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, ellas eran el motivo más fuerte para sobrevivir tras cada batalla.


End file.
